Si Seulement
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Fic centrée sur Itachi, contient des spoils...Il ne pouvait rêver avoir une vie meilleure que celle qu'il a...si seulement...


_Si seulement…_

**Auteur :** The Disturbed Angel

**Série :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** heuuu même quand un personnage meurt, on peut toujours pas l'avoir pour soi ?? et puis non, je laisse ce perso au grand Kishi !!

**Genre :** ben tristounet comme à mon habitude

Bon et bien, me revoilà, cela faisait depuis janvier que je n'avais pas posté, pas le temps en fait, et la flemme aussi, je préfère lire des fics que d'en écrire et pourtant j'ai envie mais une fois les doigts sur le clavier, j'suis démotivée…

Pourtant il faut que je fasse la suite de « dérapage », j'ai tout en tête !! ce sera pas un nouveau chap mais une deuxième partie séparée

Alors pour cette fic et pour ceux qui lise les scans, j'en ai eu envie parce que je me suis toujours un peu doutée que Itachi jouait un double jeu et puis le savoir, c'est différent, j'ai eu énormément de peine de voir un tel personnage disparaître, mais voilà, c'est comme ça, cette fic est une sorte d'hommage

Bon attention, présence de **SPOIL **!! si vous ne lisez pas les scans, il vaut que vous vous absteniez de lire, je dis ça pour vous !!

Alors bonne lecture !!

**Si Seulement**

_Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes…_

_Si seulement je n'étais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui…_

_Je ne t'aurai pas fait souffrir…_

_Et tu n'aurais pas blessé ceux qui étaient importants pour toi…_

_Par ma faute…_

_À moi seul…_

_J'ai tout détruit…_

Les premiers rayons du soleil passent à travers les rideaux et viennent inonder mon visage, je me réveille lentement avant de sentir une main caresser mes cheveux avant de venir se poser sur ma joue, m'incitant à tourner mon visage,

Je rencontre alors des yeux qui me regardent avec tendresse, je m'écarte un peu pour mieux contempler le visage de celle qui fait parti de ma vie depuis quelques années, elle est tellement belle même au réveil, je m'approche alors lentement pour lui offrir un baiser

- Bonjour mon amour...

Elle me répond d'un sourire alors que ma main qui été posée sur le matelas ne se lève pour finir se poser sur son ventre

- Bonjour à toi aussi...

Je me relève un peu juste pour être au bon endroit puis pose doucement ma tête sur ce dernier et ferme les yeux, je vais bientôt être papa...et rien que d'y penser, je me sens l'homme le plus heureux du monde...

J'ai rencontré ma femme alors que nous étions tous les deux à l'académie ninja, on étions dans la même équipe mais mes capacités hors du commun m'ont forcé à quitter cette dernière prématurément pour entrer chez les Anbus, je ne la revoyais que très rarement, souvent dissimulé derrière un masque,

C'est par un heureux hasard qu'elle s'était finalement retrouver sous mes ordres et que j'avais fini pour éprouver de tendres sentiments à son égards, ils ne nous avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour nous rendre compte que nous deux, c 'était pour toujours et on s'est marié, cela fait deux ans cette année et je ne regrette rien car bientôt la famille sera agrandie,

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu sais bien que l'hokage a horreur d'attendre.

C'est au son de sa douce voix que je me levais donc à contre coeur et me résigner à quitter ce cocon pour vêtir mon uniforme de chef des Anbus, j'aurai du normalement devenir le chef de la police de Konoha comme le voulait mon père mais j'avais refusé, je me sentais plus utile pour Konoha en tant qu'Anbus, mon père avait respecté ce choix, nous avions gardé de bons rapports même si mon mariage avec une fille autre qu'une Uchiha ne lui avait pas forcément plu, il souhaitait avant tout mon bonheur...

Une fois prêt, je me dirige une dernière fois vers mon ange, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés qui me font tant craquer, me baissant pour l'embrasser,

- Je t'aime...

Au moment où je me relève, je la sens tirer sur ma veste pour demander un nouveau baiser que je m'empresse de lui donner, notre amour étant toujours aussi fort même plusieurs années après

- Je t'aime aussi, à ce soir.

Je la laisse donc encore profiter de quelques instants de sommeil bien mérité et je prend la direction de la sortie, la regardant encore une fois allongée dans le lit, une main posé sur son ventre, l'autre soutenant sa tête, elle fredonne une chanson les yeux fermés, en cet instant j'aimerai rester avec elle mais mon devoir m'appelle et avant tout je suis un ninja, j'ouvre alors la porte et la referme doucement derrière moi,

Le soleil brille aujourd'hui, la journée va être bonne, je m'élance en direction du bureau de l'hokage, croisant les villageois qui s'affairent déjà pour aller faire leur course ou emmener leurs enfants à l'école ou à l'académie, je souris en voyant un père portant sur ses épaules une petite fille et mon envie de pouvoir faire ça un jour devient de plus en plus forte,

- Itachi!!

Je sursaute à la voix qui vient de crier mon nom et voit au loin une personne courir vers moi en agitant son bras pour que je la remarque mais rien qu'au son de la vois, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille,

Je ne bouge pas, la laissant venir à moi essoufflée, je souris, elle est toujours en train de me chercher, c'est ça de vouloir travailler pour l'hokage, on récolte toutes les sales besogne

- Bonjour Sakura, pas trop fatiguée??

Elle me regarde d'un oeil mauvais, elle sait que j'ai fais exprès de ne pas aller vers elle

- Hokage sama t'attend depuis une heure déjà, tu es en retard!!

Elle pointe son doigt vers moi en signe d'accusation et j'ai envie de rire, il est vrai que j'arrive souvent en retards ces temps-ci mais j'assume, généralement l'hokage ne m'en veut jamais longtemps après tout,

- J'y vais j'y vais, t'inquiète pas

Au moment où je me retourne pour reprendre mon chemin, sa voix m'interpelle de nouveau

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère et Naruto par hasard?? Je les cherche aussi depuis tout à l'heure...

Je lui fais signe que non et lui souhaite bonne chance ce qui la fait encore enrager, je reprends ma route tout en m'autorisant enfin un petit rire, pauvre fille en fait, je la plains vraiment, on n'a pas idée d'être amie avec ces deux-là...mais quelque part, elle m'épate, devenir si jeune le bras droit de l'hokage, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde, Tsunade doit avoir une confiance aveugle en elle,

Tsunade…femme de caractère, choisi par le troisième pour être son successeur, Jiraya ayant refusé le poste, préférant sa vie d'ermite , ne s'étant jamais vraiment remis d'avoir du tué son ancien équipier Orochimaru pour l'empêcher de nuire, c'est sur elle que le troisième avait reporté son choix, il savait qu'elle serait capable de tenir tête au village en cas de coup dur, et les villageois lui faisait confiance,

Nous avons encore tous en tête les souvenirs de la trahison du serpent, si Jiraya n'avait pas était capable de l'arrêter , je pense que le village aurait connu un adversaire de taille, mais la sureté du village a causé de la souffrance à un des plus grands ninja de ce monde…

Quand je repense à tout ça, ça fait une éternité, je me souviens que mon père me l'avait raconté quand j'étais encore un gamin, ça m'avait donné froid dans le dos, c'est de là que j'ai eu mon envie de protéger le village quoi qu'il arrive, c'est pas évident tous les jours, je ne peux plus me permettre de sacrifier ma vie comme bon me semble désormais…

je m'apprête à traverser une ruelle quand des chuchotements me parviennent aux oreilles, des chuchotements bien connu,

- Tu crois qu'elle est partie...

- À ton avis baka!! Et avec tes conneries d'avoir voulu te cacher, tu m'as renversé ton bol dessus crétin!!

J'avance lentement vers l'origine de cet énervement et me cache derrière un mur pour découvrir l'objet des recherches de sakura en train de se crier dessus

- Oh hé ça va!! C'est pas toi qui m'a dit " dès que tu vois sakura, on se casse en quatrième vitesse"??

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas rire devant le spectacle de mon frère en train de râler sur son meilleur ami parce que ce dernier lui a renversé son bol de ramen dessus en essayant de s'enfuir, cette scène vaut tous les trésors du monde

Et quand je regarde mon frère qui se met à rire devant la mine boudeuse de son ami, ça me réchauffe le coeur de voir qu'il a trouvé une personne qui le comprenne vraiment et qui de mieux que le fils d'un des anciens hokage pour le faire...Naruto...qui en a bavé aussi durant son enfance, un père qui se sacrifie pour sauver le village, un démon scellé en lui, des habitants qui l'ont haït pour ce qu'il était,

Et il ne doit son retour à une vie normale que grâce à Tsunade qui grâce à l'aide d'un jeune ninja du nom de Kabuto et de son assistante Shizune, à trouver la façon de lui extraire le démon sans le tuer, et aujourd'hui, seul l'hokage sait où ce trouve l'endroit où est scellé Kyuubi, depuis ce jour, Naruto a eu doit à une vie normale, comme tous les garçons de son âge à l'époque,

Mon frère lui a toujours tendu la main, ne l'a jamais abandonné, même quand il ne savait pas si Naruto allait survivre à cette extraction, je pense que c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu angoissé réellement pour une personne autre que quelqu'un de sa famille,

Mon frère si plein de vie, qui rayonne de joie tous les jours, qui sera sans doute l'un des meilleurs ninjas de sa génération, un jeune homme pour qui l'amitié est sacrée, un jeune homme qui, sans Naruto, n'aurait jamais réussi à se défaire de cette envie de me surpasser à tout prix, il en avait même oublié de vivre sa vie et maintenant...

Sa vie tourne autour de son meilleur ami, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, ils ont 18 ans aujourd'hui et se sont toujours soutenu dans tous les coups durs, rien n'est jamais venu se mettre entre eux, ils sont amis à la vie, à la mort...

- Maintenant va falloir que j'aille me changer alors qu'on doit partir en mission dans cinq minutes t'es content !!

Je regardais Naruto toujours mort de rire, se tenant le ventre tellement il n'en peut plus jusqu'à ce que je vois la main de Sauke se lever lentement et s'abattre comme un coup de fouet sur la tête du blond, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur

Cri qui automatiquement fit se tordre de rire également mon frère, il avait toujours tendance à faire son gros dur, à faire son solitaire et froid devant les hordes de filles qui lui couraient après mais si elles savaient...mon dieu...mon frère est tout sauf un être dénué de tout sentiment, avant à la maison, il sortait des blagues à tout va et depuis qu'il traîne avec Naruto c'est encore pire, des vrais gamins...

- Hey Sasu, c'est pas ton frère là-bas??

Grillé...j'avance lentement vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres signe que j'ai assisté à leur petite querelle et déjà je vois Sasuke me rejoindre et me sauter dessus si rapidement que j'en tombe à la renverse, je ferme les yeux en sentant le sol sous mon dos et les rouvre instantanément pour voir ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, mon frère est sur moi, ses yeux me foudroyant, et aller...j'vais encore y avoir droit...

- Répètes ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit et...

-...et tu vas me faire subir la pire des tortures, je sais...t'inquiètes pas, ta couverture restera secrète!! Personne ne saura jamais que mon frère n'est qu'un pitre, qu'il est tellement plus agréable quand il rit plutôt que faire la tronche, mais qu'il garde sa bonne humeur juste pour une personne...n'est-ce pas Naruto??

Je relève la tête pour voir ce dernier derrière mon frère, il me regarde tout bizarre d'un coup, je crois qu'il vient seulement de se rendre compte que ce que je viens de dire est vrai et il me sourit avant de reporter son regard sur Sasuke et de sourire encore plus franchement,

- T'as de la chance d'être mon frère, je tiens à ce que mon neveu ou ma nièce ait un père crétin!!

Je regarde Naruto s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule,

- Aller, laisse le partir sinon Tsunade va encore nous crier dessus parce qu'on est en retard pour la mission.

Je laisse mon frère se relever avant d'en faire de même et d'enlever la poussière sur ma veste, quand je regarde devant moi, Sasuke est déjà parti avec Naruto, je les regarde s'éloigner et je peux voir d'ici que Naruto essaye de le rembarrer ce qui lui vaut une nouvelle tape sur l'arrière du crâne,

Que des gamins, bon aller c'est pas tout ça, faudrait que je me presse sinon je vais aussi me faire hurler dessus mais maintenant j'en ai la certitude, quand je vois les liens qui les unissent touts les deux, quand je m'en rends compte, je sais...que la relève est assurée...que ces deux-là sont l'avenir de Konoha...

Et ça m'apaise...

Oui...tout va bien...

Si seulement...

_Si seulement..._

_Tout ceci pouvait être réel et non sortir de mon imagination..._

_- Oh Itachi!! on y va, il va bientôt arriver!!_

_Je regarde Kisame à côté de moi, je remonte le col de ma veste et le suis silencieusement..._

_Sait-il vraiment qui je suis, a-t-il seulement la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête, cet homme qu'on m'a collé comme équipier à mon arrivée dans l'akatsuki, pour lui, je suis un être sans pitié, un être qu'il ne faut pas énerver, ni provoquer et malgré tout… j'ai du respect pour lui même si je sais que je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer s'il se met en travers de mon chemin…_

_Ce que je suis, un assassin, un homme qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son clan pour sauvegarder la paix d'un village..._

_Un homme qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se servir de son sharingan contre son propre frère, qui n'a pas hésité à le laisser vivre pour son propre intérêt..._

_Un homme qui n'aspire qu'à une chose aujourd'hui..._

_Qu'un jour, on lui pardonne son acte...et qu'on le comprenne..._

_J'ai détruit la vie de la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux, je l'ai forcé à me haïr, à vouloir ma mort de toutes ses forces..._

_Cette vie-là, j'en ai revé, c'est celle que j'aurai voulu vivre si mon clan n'avait pas voulu se rebeller contre l'autorité de Konoha..._

_Cette fille, j'aurai pu la connaître, mais pour moi, elle n'a pas de nom, pas de visage, je ne sais rien d'elle puisqu'elle ne sort que de mes songes et pourtant j'aimerai que juste un instant...le rêve devienne réalité..._

_Dans cette vie, tu étais tellement toi, le petit garçon que j'ai connu, je sais que c'est encore de ma faute si tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui et je ne peux que m'en blâmer…_

_Maintenant, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, que la roue de mon destin se remette en marche et qu'elle m'amène vers ma fin..._

_Je te demande pardon p'tit frère, sincèrement, je t'ai laissé en vie pour que tu prennes la mienne, je n'ai pas pu en finir moi-même comme c'était prévu et pourtant, je ne me pardonne toujours pas mon acte mais c'était les ordres..._

_Pour un village en paix, il fallait un sacrifice mais toi, j'ai refusé de te sacrifier parce que tu n'y étais pour rien...tu ignorais tout des desseins de ce clan que tu admirais...je n'ai eu qu'à voir tes yeux pour flancher, tes yeux emplis de détresse et de désespoir face à mon geste,_

_À cause de moi ta vie s'est arrêtée, tu n'as vécu que pour te venger du mal que je t'avais fait, et tu as tout perdu... cette amitié qui t'était si précieuse s'est brisée, tu as préféré les ombres à la lumière, et lui..._

_Il continue toujours de croire en toi, suffit de voir son regard pour le savoir, cette détermination qu'on lit dans ses yeux…_

_J'espère qu'un jour, tu le laisseras te montrer qu'il y a beaucoup plus derrière la vengeance, qu'on devient plus fort non parce qu'on a de la haine mais parce qu'on veut protéger les gens qu'on aime...il ne te laissera pas tomber alors toi...ne l'abandonne pas..._

_Aujourd'hui, je t'attends, je sais que tu vas venir à moi et je verrais toujours cette haine que tu as contre moi dans tes yeux et je ferais l'indifférent, je ferai celui qui n'est pas atteint, qui continuera à te dire que tu es inférieur…faible… _

_Alors qu'intérieurement mon coeur saigne de t'avoir fait tant de mal, et j'ai mal de voir que le seul être que je chérissais désire ma mort plus que tout autre chose au monde...j'ai mal de savoir que même après ma disparition, tu vas sans doute encore souffrir en apprenant la vérité…cette vérité que je me suis efforcée à te cacher…que tu vas devoir affronter…_

_Je donnerai tout pour remonter le temps et ne pas perdre une minute, m'entraîner avec toi quand tu me le demandais, te porter sur mon dos quand tu étais fatigué, j'emporterai ces souvenirs avec moi car ils sont les plus précieux qu'il me reste…_

_Tu veux ma mort…c'est tout à fait justifié et je te promets Sasuke…tu l'auras…_

_Mais je continuerai à te protéger, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tout le temps d'y penser et j'ai pris ma décision..._

_Je ne laisserai pas cet homme te toucher, je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher, je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour te sauver..._

_Ouvriras-tu seulement les yeux à temps..._

_Sauras-tu te relever et ne pas flancher…_

_À cet instant, tu tiens mon destin dans tes mains..._

_Il ne te reste plus qu'à serrer très fort pour le briser..._

_Si seulement...je n'étais pas né Uchiha..._

_Si seulement..._

**OWARI**

Alors j'attends vos impressions, je suis sur que vous vous êtes demandé ce que c'était que cette fic sur le moment et que vous avez failli abandonner en cours de route !!

J'ai eu plus de plaisir à écrire la deuxième partie que la première, je préfère largement écrire sur le vrai Ita plutôt que sur celui qu'il aurait pu être…

Review ??


End file.
